For Your Entertainment
by StarvingAuthoress16
Summary: One night at a bar, and one song, changes everything between. The Former Soviet Union, and 'The Hero'.   Rated for some language and iffy stuff. The first story in my Hetalia Song-fic Series.


This is what happens when I haven't slept all night and I have been listening to 'For your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert on repeat. I am going to update "Lost Together" as soon as I can. I made a banner and you can find it on my deviantart. I will post a link on my profile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Russia leans back into the booth seat. He had a perfect view of the entire club, specifically the dance floor. He noticed plenty of dancers but he had eyes for only one. A certain tall blond's head popped over the crowd as everyone starts to jump to the beat.<p>

He still can't believe that America managed to drag him here. He gulped down a shot of vodka and resumed his new favorite sport of watching the young nation. America started to head over towards the booth. The skin tight jeans look perfect on him, and the blood red shirt seemed to show up in his blue eyes.

He dropped down into the seat. "Come on you need to dance! We're at a club, the music's perfect, and no one knows who we are. Just one dance with me, please?" He looked up at him with perfect puppy eyes. Russia looks down at the tattoo on America's inner wrist. A simple little sunflower decorated his perfect skin there. He nods and stands up. The music changes and a new song starts.

_So hot out of the box  
>Can we pick up the pace<br>Turn it up, heat it up  
>I need to be entertained<br>Push the limit, are you with it?  
>Baby don't be afraid<br>Imma hurt you real good baby_

They head to the dance floor and the music immediately takes control. They dance with the beat and just go with the flow.

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
>Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display<br>I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
>Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name<em>

Russia leans over and whispers into his ear, "You'll be screaming my name by the end of tonight."

He chuckles darkly at the shiver that flows through his dance partner.

_No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on until it's over <em>

He stiffens as he feels lips press against his ear. "Do I own your heart, Iceman?"

_Oh!  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment_

"Can you handle what you've started, Podsolnecknik? You've own my heart for so long. I am here for _your_ entertainment."

_Oh!  
>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<br>You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
>But I'm about to turn up the heat<br>I'm here for your entertainment_

_'Sall right  
>You'll be fine<br>Baby I'm in control  
>Take the pain<br>Take the pleasure  
>I'm the master of both<br>Close your eyes, not your mind  
>Let me into your soul<em>

"Your past all my walls. You are holding my soul. I know what you can do and I am sad to say, I'm lost to you. I belong to you, Alfred F. Jones."

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown  
><em>

"We wont have it easy, you know that. But I have been lost to you for so long. I have long entertained you and you entertain me. We will have huge battles, and great make-ups. We are both perfect and perfectly wrong for each other. Once this starts there is no end. I own you and you own me."

_No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on 'til it's over<em>

Russia allows America to pull him off the floor and out of the club. He pulls him onto him and into a bruising kiss against the cold bricks. The club was scorching and the kiss was even better. It was everything they both dreamed of.

_Oh!  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I am about to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment_

The music pounds out through the open door as they lean up against the wall and let the chilly air of a DC November night clear their minds. They walked down the street, hand in hand, and told the world, and all its problems, to 'Fuck it's self' for the night.

_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<br>But I'm about to turn up the heat  
>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

_Oh  
>Do you like what you see?<br>Oh  
>Let me entertain ya 'til you scream<em>

They both knew that something changed that night, all thanks to a song. And over the next few hours, days, weeks and months, their entire lives changed. Their relationship wasn't all roses, of course. They had battles, fights and great make-ups. And every month they headed back to that same club and danced to that same song.

Oh!  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I am about to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment 

Well That is what happens in my mind at 5:30 Am. I know that the storyline is very iffy, but that's how I picture the relationship between America and Russia. Wars and great make-up sex.

Music Messes with my mind and this is what my mind created so don't blame me. I cant control my brain.


End file.
